Shiki Misaki
"Fashionable and fabulous at fifteen, Shiki knows clothes. While she puts on a cheerful face to lend Neku some much-needed moral support, deep down she harbors a secret... She never parts with her homemade stuffed animal, Mr. Mew; to survive, Neku can never part with her." Shiki Misaki is one of the main characters of The World Ends with You and serves as Neku Sakuraba's partner during his first Reapers' Game. Info Shiki Misaki is a fifteen year old girl, tall and slender in stature. She has reddish brown hair that is concealed by her cap. Her attire consists of a red short sleeved shirt that exposes a very large portion of her midriff. Over this she wears a short yellow hoodie. She wears a necklace around her neck with a puzzle piece-shaped pendant. She is in a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist. She also wears a yellow bracelet on her left wrist accompanied with a ring on her pinkie finger, and almost knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides. However, this appearance is "borrowed" from Eri. Her real appearance is of a girl with short brown hair wearing glasses. Personality Shiki tries to the best of her abilities to help others. She is generally positive and upbeat; however, despite her happy attitude, Shiki feels inferior and useless to others, making her jealous of her idols. Shiki attempts to turn these feelings into positive ones and not let them affect her. Shiki is shown to be a talented seamstress, even making her own clothes. In The World Ends With You Shiki was Eri's best friend, and often felt inferior to her. Despite this, the two were good friends. Shortly before the game began, Shiki died in an unknown accident. To enter the game, she was forced to sacrifice her body, and took up Eri's appearance while in the Underground. Week 1 Shiki meets Neku on the very first day of the game at the Statue of Hachiko, where she makes a pact with him. She explains the situation (including how to form a pact and the basics of the game) to her partner and teaches him how to use his first battle pins. No reference is made to how Shiki knows the rules for the game, or how the other players (aside from Neku) also know the rules, or at least enough to play. Though Neku is at first resistant to her, she constantly remains a source of positive support for him and teaching him of the value of friendship. The two then make it to 104 to complete their first mission. During the second day, Shiki meets Beat and Rhyme, whom she quickly makes friends with and learns several tips from. However, Neku's antisocial behavior makes Beat mad and the two leave. At the end of the second day, when Uzuki convinces Neku to kill Shiki to escape the Game, she is saved by Hanekoma, who educates the two on being a team. However, she is constantly hurt and shocked by Neku's total lack of shown empathy, especially when Rhyme is erased. When she meets Yodai Higashizawa, he mocks her, taunting her about the jealousy in her heart. Because of this, Shiki becomes unsure and unfocused for an entire day; Neku is then forced into a role difficult for him as being the positive and driven member of the partnership. On the sixth day, she finds her best friend Eri in Shibuya. Surprisingly, Shiki looks exactly like her friend. After fleeing, Neku confronts her, and she confesses that the person he sees is not her real appearance—it is really Eri's body. Forfeiting her appearance as a fee for the game, it is revealed that she has always envied her friend, who she felt was better than her in every way. Upon finding Eri again, Shiki realizes that Eri loved her very much, and wished she could have her skills as well. Realizing how lucky she is, the jealousy disappears from Shiki and her spirit is renewed. She and Neku go on to defeat Higashizawa on the final day and win the Game. Unfortunately, only one of them can move on, and Shiki is chosen. She protests, but Neku urges her to leave and meet up with Eri. Shiki is concerned that Neku will not like her anymore when he sees her true form, but Neku reassures her and encourages her to meet him at Hachiko after the game concludes. Tearfully, Shiki leaves for the RG—only to be taken as Neku's entry price for his next Game (Regardless, Shiki could not be brought back to life due to the Composer's absence). Week 2 Shiki is not present during the second week, since she is being used as Neku's entry fee for the second week but continually serves as the main driving force behind Neku's determination to win the Reapers' Game. Week 3 Shiki awakens deep within the Shibuya River on the last day of the 3rd week (after Neku wins his third game by defeating Konishi; since Shiki was Neku's entry fee, she is returned to the UG), where Neku and Beat are passing through to find the Composer, after Neku and Beat break enough rules to disqualify themselves. Upon finding the Reapers' hideout, the Red Skull pin she had gained during her Game is activated by Kitaniji, and without her Player Pin she is mind controlled. She is then forced to fight Beat while Neku attacks Kitaniji. During battle, she attacks on the top zone and uses her standard attacks with Mr. Mew to fight Beat. After Neku defeats the Conductor, she continues to attack, sending multiple Mr. Mews at Neku. She is blocked by Beat, who is knocked out in the attack. Neku takes the opportunity to cut her Skull pin in half. Shiki loses consciousness along with Beat, and Neku goes to fight the Composer alone. Shiki and Beat wake up shortly after and rush after their friend just in time to find him about to fight Kitaniji once more. Together, the trio fight the Conductor. Joshua then enters and is forcibly fused with the Conductor, stealing away both Beat and Shiki. Fortunately, all three partners manage to sync up with Neku while he fights alone, giving him enough power to defeat the Conductor and save them. Sadly, Joshua then reveals himself as the Composer. Joshua decides to spare Shibuya, and Shiki, Neku Sakuraba, Beat, and Rhyme all meet up at Hachiko, where they happily reunite. Another Day Shiki is an avid player of Tin Pin Slammer, like everybody else in the alternate universe. She joins Neku to help him find the stolen pins during the Tin Pin Tournament. In Kingdom Hearts According to Joshua, Shiki and the others lost their existences and their souls were taken by the Reapers, but they were revived in Traverse Town and met with their partners. To return to their world, they must complete a series of games created by the Reapers. Shiki first appears being attacked by Meow Wow Dream Eaters, but Riku comes to her aid. After saving her, Riku attempts to leave but Shiki tells him that he should accompany her and protect her, calling him a "knight". Reluctantly, Riku agrees and they travel together until Shiki runs off and Riku meets with a mysterious man in a black coat. It is later revealed by Beat that the man in black tricked Shiki, telling her that if she brought him Riku he would take her and her partner to their home world. Realizing that she was wrong, Shiki apologizes to Riku. Later, Shiki, Beat and Riku watch Neku Sakuraba, Rhyme and Sora on another Traverse Town, which was split in two by the mysterious man. Later, Shiki is finally able to reunite with Neku. When they are about to take a break, they are attacked by Dream Eaters but are saved by Sora. When Sora introduces himself to Shiki, he tells her that Neku was looking all over for her and that he said that he "needed" her, embarassing Neku. However, Shiki thanks Neku, claiming that she was happy to be important to someone. Joshua appears before them and tells them that Riku and the others are fighting in the other Traverse Town, so they go the Third District to fight the Dream Eaters. Still, a Dream Eater runs away to another world and Shiki wonders if they failed their mission, to which Sora says that he'll find the Dream Eater for them. After thanking Sora, Shiki mentions that Neku has changed and become cooler and they all invite Sora to visit them in Shibuya one day. On Sora's Team When Sora and Riku formed the team and met Shiki and her friends again, she wanted to join the team to save her world from being destroyed perminantly. She was very happy with being a member and loves seeing herself in other worlds in different forms. Category:The World Ends With You characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Playable characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Square Enix characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Cute characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Alternate Forms Category:Comedy characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Kids